Loyalist
The ''Loyalist ''is a [[:Category:Battleship|'Battleship']] equipped with a full armament of medium Turrets. Description The Loyalist is a Battleship equipped entirely with Medium Turrets and a few spinals. This ship can be used much like the Ampharos or Tempest, as its Turrets have a high rate of fire with decent accuracy. It is almost entirely black with the team colors most visible on the engines and between the plated areas. Interior The interior is almost non-existent, a dark room with a chair and sign sarcastically pointing it out. Advantages * High health for a Battleship. * The large variety of Medium Turrets provide high damage at close range. * Turrets are all on top, allowing quick focus fire on one ship. * Its accurate Turrets hit small Ships while dealing reasonable damage to larger Ships. Disadvantages * Highly vulnerable bottom. * Weak Spinals. * One of the slowest and least maneuverable Battleships in the game, comparable to the Cutlass. * Turrets have low range. * Bad battleship PVP unless you're fighting a Cutlass because you can do high Hull damage and Cutlass also has bad manuverability. Strategy * Provide excellent anti-ship support to a siege fleet, especially against Ships around the size of Cruisers. * Stay behind other ships when larger ships attack. The Medium Turrets are best used for support and are not always effective against large targets with high health, even at this quantity. * If a ship ever gets into your blind spot, warp and turn to fire at the attacking ship. If it gets back into your blind spot, try to warp back to your base. Version History * Received a shield and hull buff and it's Turrets were changed from 8 Gatling Turrets to 8 Medium Turrets in version .63h. Likely due to the fact that when there was heavy server lag, the Gatling fire rate would become dramatically slower, which hindered the Loyalist from dealing its full DPS. * 2 Medium Lasers changed to 2 Dual Medium Lasers and 2 Medium Cannons changed to 2 Medium Railguns in version .65a6 along with the new Turret models. * Turret loadout changed from 2 Medium Lasers, 2 Dual Medium Lasers, 2 Medium Railguns, 2 Dual Medium Cannons to 2 point defence lasers, max Hull increased from 3200 to 3600 in version .66b. * Buffed in .66b, increasing its shield from 3850 to 4050 and its hull from 3600 to 3650. Trivia * The ship was originally going to be called the Cyclone but was changed for unknown reasons. * The ship used to "hard-counter" small ships but after the re-balance it is near useless against them, a grim irony taking the description into account. * It was also considered one of the worst Battleships before the re-balance like the Sovereign, becoming one of the best afterward. * The current model used to belong to the Retribution, however the model was given to the Loyalist after players complained. * The description is now incorrect because of update .63h Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Battleship Category:PVP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:Outdated Image